


Please Stay

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week's Fics [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode S01E11: Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2, F/F, Goodbyes, Hiccup is here to provide a shoulder to cry on, Kissing, RTTE S01E11: Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2, Race To The Edge, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Astrid didn't want Heather to leave. She wanted her to stay.





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [httyd2slays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=httyd2slays).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr in June 2017 for HTTYD Rare Pair Kiss Meme Mini Week, from a prompt: "Painful kiss." 
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, specifically the end of **Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2**.

She didn’t want Heather to leave. That was the only thing she could think right now. Don’t leave. Please stay. Please. Stay for me. I’m here. It’s safe here. 

As Astrid held Heather’s double-headed axe in her hands, her heart ached. She understood what married people in her tribe must have felt when they watched their spouse leave to go find the dragon’s nest or go to war or whatever else painful thing to cause them to be separated. It hurt. 

And it hurt even more when Heather took the axe from her and started to mount her dragon. Please. Stay.

Friend, Heather called her. We could be more. Maybe. Please stay.

In her sad state, Astrid noticed that Hiccup had joined her, standing shoulder to shoulder with her to see Heather and Windshear off. A strong, comforting presence as her heart was splintering. 

Astrid sucked in a breath and bit her lip.

“Let’s go, girl,” Heather told Windshear. 

And Astrid couldn’t help it. A broken, “No, wait!” came from her lips and she rushed over to Heather, stopping the young woman and the dragon from taking off. 

She didn’t care that Hiccup, one of her best friends and her leader, was watching. Or that she was a crying wreck. 

“Astrid?” Heather said softly. 

Astrid pressed her lips to Heather’s, tears on her face, hoping, that maybe, the kiss would convince Heather to stay. Please stay. I want you here. I need you here.

She felt Heather kiss her gently back, but could tell that it was more of an apology in the kiss. That she can’t stay. 

Kissing Heather was so painful. It hurt Astrid even more.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Heather whispered to her, when their lips, painfully, pulled apart. 

Astrid let out a sob.

And then another when Heather and Windshear flew off. 

And then her knees gave out from under her and she was kneeling on their landing strip.

In the time that it took for her to let out another sob, Hiccup was by her side, his shoulder touching her own again, and with a comforting arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and continued to cry. 

“I’m sorry, Astrid,” he whispered.


End file.
